Molten metals (aluminum, zinc, or their mixture) are commonly used as a protective coating on the surface of steel, particularly steel sheet material. A clean interface between the steel surface and the molten metal in a hop-dip melting pot is a very important component to achieving good coating adhesion. One of the steps taken to insure a clean interface is by using pumps to supply fresh molten metal inside the snout in the vicinity of the region where initial contact of the steel strip with the melt takes place. The pumps push floating dross and oxide particles out of the vicinity of the strip surface, and finally remove them out of the melt/snout. This is known as a push-pull snout pump system. In aluminizing melts, molten aluminum corrosion is so severe that impeller type mechanical pumps cannot operate due to dissolution of the impeller. Only pneumatic driven pumps can survive in this corrosive environment. However, regular pusher pumps made from carbon steel generally only survive this environment for 24 hours or less under constant operation. The pumps typically develop holes in the discharge heads thereof. When a dross moving pump breaks down, it must be changed during the production run. This leads to disruption in production and contamination of molten metal surface. Additionally, current pusher pumps show excessive spitting at the discharge nozzle, especially when it is corroded. This spitting is spattering of the molten metal due to nitrogen bubbles and excessive turbulent flow. This leads to the formation of solidified metal buildup inside the snout. This buildup has routinely been a serious maintenance issue. Therefore, a pusher pump with extended service life and reduced discharge turbulence is needed in the art to increase the coating line production/yield and decrease down time. To this end, the present inventors have developed a novel molten metal pusher pump that is resistant to corrosion by molten aluminum and has an improved flow profile.